Pokemon Mystery Dungun: The Ticking Clock
by Elkpelt
Summary: Pen has never been the best apprentice at the Guild. He doesn't try much and usually gets on the badside of Chatot. But on an urgent mission to get Perfect Apples for Wigglytuff, he is attacked and finds himself on an journey that no one can predict. R&R.


**Elkpelt:** I was home sick and playing Pokemon Mystery Dungun: Explorers Of Sky when this idea came. I decided to try out some Pokemon Fanfiction and what better way then to use my favorite Pokemon game and everything? Well I hope this comes out well and sorry if this chapters short. Please Read and Review and I'll hopefully update sooner. Sorry about the bad title, its late at night so yea. Title might change over time.

* * *

He was exhausted and night had fallen over the area he was exploring. Great. Now how was he to get home? The Guild would be expecting him and of course worry when they found out he wasn't there. He could imagine their faces now. The thoughts made him shudder and he adjusted his green bandana when he thought what kind of punishment Chatot was going to give him for returning empty handed. After all, he wasn't the Guild's best apprentice and to be honest, he was probably the worst. On most missions he was sent on, he usually came back with nothing and would gain a lecture from Chatot. The smeargle sighed and picked up the treasure bag he had been given when he decided to join Wigglytuff's Guild and threw it over his shoulder. A watch he had found a year back hung from his neck and swayed as he began to walk again. This was great. He was lost in these woods and didn't know where to head.

_Well, better to not go back then bring back nothing at all! _Pen thought as he moved. Chatot had sent him to find some Perfect apples for Wigglytuff sense their supply was dangerously low. And if there weren't any Perfect apples left, well, lets just say you better have an extra Reviver seed on you. Pen peered through the darkness as he lifted his hand to his forehead. The sun had vanished over the hills of Apple Woods by now and had been replaced by its rival the moon which was snuggled among the vast sea of stars. Pen dropped his treasure bag after a while and pulled out his wonder map to examine. He blinked his eyes at how hard it was to read the parchment in the low light.

"Great…" Pen groaned as he rolled his map back up. "Its to dark to read this thing. I'll just have to hold my ground till dawn." The smeargle put his Wonder Map away and suddenly gulped. "I really hope when I get back to the Guild its not in pieces…" Pen could imagine the scene of Chatot telling Wigglytuff that there were no Perfect Apples. He quickly banished the thought. It was like seeing the end of the world.

Pen decided to check his supplies. If he was to stay here for the night he'd have to ready himself for any enemies that were lurking in the shadows. The smeargle dumped his Treasure Bag and watched the many items he had packed away in the magic bag scatter and roll. He saw four dark blue berries that were his Oran berries and a few apples in case he got hungry. He was relieved to find a Power band lying around and decided to slip it onto his wrist for safe keepings. He had ran out of Reviver seeds but had plenty of Pecha berries and one Max Elixir left. Pen sighed and rolled the items in a brisk pace into the Treasure Bag once more. This was good. He could at least protect himself for the rest of the evening. The Smeargle quickly threw his Treasure Bag over his shoulder once more and began down the path slowly on the look-out for enemies.

Pen didn't know how long he had been walking for when something came from the darkness. He was sent flying by a powerful tackle and looked to see an unmoving looking figure in the night. A black Silhouette stood on the path outlined by a sparking white line of moonlight. The smeargle got up and messaged his now throbbing chest. The figure glared at him through narrowed crimson eyes.

"Whoa buddy. I don't want any trouble." Pen said as he lifted his arms up to defend himself. The silhouette gave no movement for a long moment which creeped Pen out. But soon, the figure attacked again but it reared up on its hind legs and a dark shadow started to morph near the top in a sphere like shape. "Ugh oh, Shadow ball…" The smeagle managed to avoid the attack before using his key move 'Sketch' to copy. Pen skidded to a stop and used Shadow ball. But the figure dodged with ease and stood on a nearby ledge now, standing on all fours with a head lowered. Pen stared at the shape before being tackled to the ground again. The enemy was using take down. Pen winced in pain and tumbled as he was struck with much force.

Pen felt he couldn't get up. The smeagle messaged his head again and stared at the shape that was outlined by the great moon. He could see golden rings bleed from like shadows of the silhouette as it started to gain shape. Pen suddenly saw a flash of white fur and turned to see a graceful Absol leaping to his rescue. She was dashingly beautiful as the moonlight glinted like the stars in space on her ivory fur. Pen watched as she stood in front of him with her feathery-like fur blowing in the light cool breezes. The dark shape stopped and glared at the Absol through narrowed scarlet irises.

The Absol stared back before with great agility cantered forward like the quickest ponyta. Pen's attacker dodged with an easy back jump and landed elegantly on a nearby ledge. The two Pokemon fought in the shadows of the moonlight. Pen watched as the dark figure lunged forward with teeth bared at the Absol's furry neck. The other Pokemon dodged by rearing her head and then lashing her long black talons forward. The shape gave a grunt in pain and reared backwards to avoid another Slash from the rough but graceful female. The Absol suddenly yelled in pain as the shadowy-golden ringed figure head butted her in a rough manner, sending her flying backwards but she easily regained her balance and raced back into battle against Pen's stranger. The two fought for what seemed hours and soon, the silhouette gave in and started to retreat but stared at Pen.

"The clock ticks…" The shape said before seeming to melt away into the shadows as it leaped.

The Absol was panting by now and turned to look at Pen with exhausted almost colorless red eyes. The fight must had drained her, Pen realized as he neared her. Her eyes locked on the clock that hung around his throat and then his face.

"Thanks err…"

"Angel." The Absol said in an emotionless voice almost as she stepped away from Pen.

"I'm Pen from Wigglytuff's Guild. I'm an apprentice there." The Smeagle said as he looked at Angel. "You look wiped out."

Angel bristled. "I'm not. I'm traveling far and just a little tired, that is all. And you wasted some of my time with me coming to the rescue."

Pen said with a glare. "Well you didn't have to come save me you know." He quickly cooled off, not wanting to cause a quarrel with a Pokemon clearly stronger then he. "Well, at least take this as thanks." Pen tossed an apple her way and watched it roll at her clawed forefeet. "If your traveling far then well you might as well take it."

Angel said nothing but did pick up the apple with her forepaw and dropped it into the bag she had slung around her neck. "Well maybe I was feeling nice." The Absol turned her back on Pen and began to slink into the darkness. She said nothing more.

Pen watched her leave with a slightly confused face that quickly grew when he thought of his run-in with that random attacker. _The clock ticks… What? That guy sounds like a lunatic if you ask me… Pen grabbed the old clock around his neck and checked the time before taking his Treasure Bag. "I better get moving." He sighed as he allowed his mind to wander to the how many ways Chatot was going to kill him when he returned. "Gah…"_


End file.
